super_juniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sungmin
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Subgroups Sungmin is the only member to appear in all 5 of Super Junior's sub groups. He is often featured in KRY's songs although he is technically not a member (It's called KRY for a reason. K(yuhyun) R(yeowook) Y(esung). He is also a member of Super Junior M, Happy, Trot, and the original (05). He was not one of the original members of M and joined later. About Lee Sung-min (Hangul: 이성민; Hanja: 李晟敏) was born on 1 January 1986,[1] mononymouly credited as Sungmin (Hangul: 성민; Hanja: 晟敏) is a South Korean singer, DJ and Musical theatre actor. He is best known as a member of the K-pop boy band Super Junior and its sub-groups Super Junior-T, Super Junior-H and Super Junior-M. Trivia One of his nicknames is the "Aegyo Prince". He does the cutesy Asian "Aegyo" very well, although he says that it is natural and when he actually tries to do it, he cannot. He actually hates being called "aegyo" and is trying to drop the image, although it is really not working. The other members say that he is aegyo even when drunk. He claims that he is actually very mean. His personality type is docile and compassionate and incredibly humble. The other members aren't always aware whether he is there or not. He likes spending time alone. He is OCD. He never wants anyone to worry about him so he never says when he is upset. HIs fans are called vitaMINs. He does not care whether his female fans call him "oppa" or not. His favourite colour is pink and his cellulars are a pink LG Chocolate and an iPhone. When he goes shopping, he will not look at anything twice unless it is pink. He managed to make Donghae hate the colour pink and because of this, Kyuhyun is now his room mate. At one point he wanted to change his wardrobe, but he decided not to because there was too much pink. In Super Junior, his best friend is Shindong. If he were a girl, he would be Leeteuk's ideal girl. He is the fourth best singer in Super Junior after Yesung, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun. He is envious of Kyuhyun's voice. He sings a tenor. He is one of the four lead dancers in the group along with Eunhyuk, Shindong, and Donghae. He is the most flexible member. He is fluent in Japanese and is one of the only members able to speak English. He can play many instruments including the guitar, piano, saxophone, and harmonica. When he has free time, he plays the piano. He is an expert and Karate, Boxing, and Taekwando. He taught himself how to use nan-chaku. He is a black belt. His hobbies are watching movies, martial arts, playing instruments, and photography. He is really good at magic. He is ambidextrous. He styles himself, doing his own make-up and hair. His appearance has not changed since their debut. He majored in directing, film, and theatre. He transferred from the Seoul Institute of the Arts to the Myongji University. He is very hard working and likes to be recognised for it. He likes when people say that he is nice, honest, and hard-working. In school, his highest grade was 98%. He is the second richest member. He drives a Honda Civic. He is the most frugal member. He hates recieving gifts, especially expensive ones, and will usually return the gifts to the givers. The biggest lie he ever told was "I do not have any money." His father owns SENDBILL and he is the future CEO. His type is: Adorable, kind hearted, shoter than him, nice, acts cute a lot/full of cuteness, does pretty poses around celebrities, pretty, sings well/likes music, has no health problems, is always happy and just loves him for him, not his money. He is very fond of children and is very eager to get married and have lots of them. External Links